Negai
by Seishan
Summary: Temannya bilang, berdoa, dikuil saat malam menjelang tahun baru itu sangat manjur, bahkan lebih manjur daripada saat natal. tapi yang didapatkan Seijuurou malah nihil begini selama berhari-hari. /A short fict for new year/ Sho-ai. [AkaAka]


**AkaAka (Bokushi x Oreshi)**

 _Rate: T_

 **Warning : character possible OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), sho-ai, gaje, etc.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Fanfiction © Seishan**_

Don't like don't read~

* * *

"Nghh.." Akashi terbangun dari tidurnya, di atap. Saat sedang makan bersama dengan teman-teman pelanginya. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang sadar dia sedang tertidur atau memang mereka membiarkannya tetap tidur. Yah, lokasi nya memang agak jauh dari mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar karena keasyikan mengobrol.

"Doa yang paling manjur itu saat malam menjelang tahun baru tahu!"

"Hee? Bukannya saat hari natal ya Ki- _chan_?"

"Bukan, Momoi _cchi_. Mereka bilang begitu, tapi bahkan tidak ada Santa Claus. Itu mitos _ssu_ , itu mitos." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya, Momoi.

"Tumben sekali Kise- _kun_ tidak tertipu hal bodoh seperti Santa Claus itu.." saut Kuroko yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Kuroko _cchi_ _hidoii ssu_!"

Merasa penasaran, Akashi merapikan kotak bekalnya sejenak lalu langsung menghampiri mereka semua, "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Akashi- _kun_. Kau habis darimana saja tadi?" saut Momoi.

"Ah, aku.. makan dibelakang tadi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang doa saat malam menjelang akhir tahun itu adalah doa yang paling manjur _ssu_ , Akashi _cchi_."

"Hee.." Akashi melihat ke sekitarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kemana yang lainnya? Tinggal kalian bertiga saja?"

"Mereka bilang mereka ingin membeli sesuatu, Akashi- _kun_. Tapi kalau Midorima- _kun_ sepertinya kembali ke kelas.." jelas Kuroko.

"Ah, sou.." "-jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Akashi menatap Kise.

"Eh? Akashi _cchi_ tertarik _ssu_?!"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bosan."

Dan mereka pun, selain Akashi dan Kuroko berbagi cerita masing-masingnya tentang doa saat malam menjelang tahun baru. Entah kenapa Akashi agak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan dua temannya itu. _'Mungkin aku harus coba..'_ batin Akashi.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah tahun baru, Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya sembari melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. _'Mungkin aku terlalu berharap..'_ batinnya agak kecewa.

Ia segera beranjak bangun dari kasurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tak lupa makan pagi diruang makan bersama ayahnya, mejanya dan meja ayahnya sangat jauh, bahkan salah satu pun dari mereka tidak ada yang angkat bicara sama sekali. Akashi hanya menghela nafas pelan. Pasti setiap pagi selalu seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Ia benar-benar ingin segera menghabiskan makanannya itu dan beranjak pergi ke sekolah secepatnya.

Tak lama, Akashi sudah sampai disekolah, ia disapa oleh yang lain lalu dia juga menyapa mereka balik, terus begitu sampai ia sampai di koridor lantai kelasnya, disana berisik bukan main. Siapa lagi yang berulah kalau bukan Kise? Teman se-tim basketnya, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang kebetulan ruangan kelasnya juga berada di lantai yang sama dengan Akashi.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi _cchi_!" sapa Kise dengan semangatnya saat melihat Akashi.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Kise." Jawabnya, seperti biasa dengan senyuman khasnya yang lembut.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi, semua siswa segera tertib masuk ke kelasnya, dikelas 2-A, tempat dimana kelas Akashi dan Midorima berada, guru-guru selalu datang cepat disana. Tapi kali ini lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Anak-anak. Perkenalkan, kita punya murid pindahan di semester baru ini. Silahkan." Ucap guru tersebut mempersilahkan anak yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas itu untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

Anak tersebut masuk ke kelas tak lama, lalu segera memperkenalkan dirinya, "Akashi Seishirou _da_. _Yoroshiku_." Ucapnya datar.

"Nah, Seishirou- _kun_. Bangku dibelakang Seijuurou- _kun_ kosong. Kau duduklah disitu." Ucap guru itu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Seishirou hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kesana. Seijuurou terbelalak, ia kaget bukan main. Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, warna rambutnya, bahkan nama marganya pun sama dengannya. Ia hanya menunduk ke bawah meja memikirkan apa yang terjadi, panik maupun rasa bingung sekarang melandanya. Seishirou yang berjalan ke belakangnya sekilas melirik Seijuurou dengan tatapan heran, tapi ia segera mengabaikannya dan lanjut berjalan, lalu duduk di bangku belakang Seijuurou.

Tak lama, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Seijuurou mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memanggil Seishirou, sejak istirahat tadi, atau saat pelajaran kosong tadi, Seijuurou ingin memanggilnya dan mengajaknya ngobrol, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Kau." Panggil Seishirou tiba-tiba yang berdiri disamping bangkunya.

"Eh?" Seijuurou menyaut.

"Daritadi kau ingin bicara padaku kan? Katakan saja."

Seijuurou berkeringat, bisa-bisanya dia tahu Seijuurou memperhatikannya daritadi.

"Jika tidak ada, aku pulang." Ucapnya, bersiap-siap beranjak pergi dari sana.

"T-tunggu!" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menahan lengan Seishirou.

Seishirou berhenti melangkah, menoleh kepada orang yang menahan lengannya tersebut.

"Kau.. jangan-jangan kau diturunkan oleh dewa ke sini?.."

Seishirou menarik lengannya paksa, "Hah? Kau gila ya? Aku juga anak manusia sepertimu!" protesnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"A-ah.. gomen.." Seijuurou menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. _'Apa yang kukatakan tadi?..'_

"Kau.. jangan bilang.."

"Eh?" Seijuurou reflek mendongak.

"Pfft.."

"A-apa?.."

"Hahahahaha- kau meminta permohonan di malam saat menjelang tahun baru, ingin mempunyai seorang saudara kembar?"

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, tidak disangka orang yang menurutnya dingin tersebut bisa tertawa selepas itu. Dan, untunglah dikelas itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?.." Seijuurou reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Seishirou menyeringai. "Aku jadi tertarik padamu, Sei."

"He? Sei?"

"Kau mau saudara kembar kan? Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkannya."

"A-ap-"

"Kalau tidak jadi juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah."

"A.."

"A?"

"Aku mau.."

Seishirou menyeringai lagi, merasa puas karena dia sudah menang, bisa dibilang. "Kalau begitu kita harus mulai tinggal bersama dan saling mengakrabkan diri dari sekarang."

"He? Tinggal bersama? tapi.. aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh, Sei?" ucapnya datar.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. "Apanya?"

"Aku pindah ke rumahmu tadi pagi. Kau tidak sadar?" ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Eh? Kapan? Dan.. kenapa bisa?"

Seishirou menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya mulai dari sekarang, Sei." Ia meraih dan mengangkat dagu Seijuurou, lalu mencium pipinya, "Jangan protes kalau aku _'agak'_ jahil nanti." Seringainnya ia keluarkan lagi.

Mata Seijuurou membulat tidak percaya, wajahnya mulai memanas. "Kau!"

" _Itta_ -!"

Satu cubitan kencang di perut Seishirou berhasil dilancarkan oleh Seijuurou.

 **-=FIN=-**

* * *

Halo semua.. shan bawain ff baru nih seputar tahun baru.. :3

biasanya shan buatin NijiAka, sekarang gantian giliran AkaAka yang nongol xD karena ini baru sempet buat tadi, jadinya kaya kependekan gitu gara-gara buru-buru, sumimasen~

yah, tapi gapapa deh yang penting jadi dan hati shan sudah tenang karena hutang ff sudah hilang/?

Arigatou sudah membaca, sampai ketemu lagi minna~ xD

 _Salam, Seishan_

Mind to review? :3


End file.
